Just Another Story
by Jo Emerson
Summary: Why am I such a screw up? Hope thought. Why can't I seem to do or get anything right? Lightening thought. Two extrodinary people thinking very similar thoughts are going to need each other more than ever in this topsy turvy world...
1. Chapter 1

1

Lightening's P.O.V

"Lightening? Light? Did you hear what I said?", my sister Serah's voice was getting to be so far away. I don't think I heard her right. I was praying I didn't just hear her right.

I turned around and took a deep breath then turned back around looking at them. My sister and this, this MAN. This irresponsible twenty-two year old with tattoos, a couple piercings, and a stupid black winter hat that he never took off. He had white hair and wore clothes that made him look fat. Like his monstrous trench coat that reminded me of a pedophile. This Snow Villiers. Just his name got under my skin.

"Alright. Now please for all that is good and holy in this goddess forsaken town tell me you're joking.", I pleaded quietly at my sister.

My sister Serah was nineteen and yes she could make her own decisions but not to be with this stupid guy that she'd be throwing her life away on. She had pale pinkish brown hair that was more brown that anything. It was cut just below her shoulders and she always kept it clean and pretty. Her eyes were a pretty blue color lighter than mine. She was around five six, a bit shorter than Snow. And I forgot to mention she looks fifteen or sixteen rather that nineteen.

She shook her head taking Snow's hand, "No sis we're not. We're together and plan to get married. I wish you could except it."

"Serah how do you expect me to except him? Snow Villiers? Now c'mon Ser. You GOTTA be messing with me.", I said giving it one more shot.

It was Snow who answered this time, "We're together Lightening. So I think you'd best just get used to the fact."

I glared at him, "I can't believe you have the GAUSS to come into this house and after telling me you're with my sister expect me to get used to it. I don't like you or your attitude and I never will!", I yelled and stormed out of the house. I was so beyond ticked it wasn't even funny.

I ended up calling Fang and telling her I was on my way over. Damn Snow.

**LINE BREAK**

Fang was my best friend. We had been since the beginning of school. We were now twenty-one and on our own but we still kept in touch and loved each other all the more. She'd been there through everything. Through my parent's deaths. Through my tough break-ups. Through thick and thin she was there and she had my back no matter what. And it was the same with me for her. I was there for her parent's divorce and through her issues with drugs. She was clean now but I was there for her when it was an issue...

"Alright so let's just think here for a sec Light. How old is Serah? Nineteen. Okay so old enough to make her own decisions whether they be mistakes or now. I know you don't like Snow honey. No one does. I mean c'mon it's Snow. Snow Villiers. Known for abuse, cheating, and juvie time. What kind of person or parent in their right mind would like or be okay with that? But Lightening you can't just not be there for her. She's your little sister and you're gonna have to stand with her. Just like us.", she told me. I hated when she was right...

Fang was a five foot eleven beauty with big brown eyes and black hair with fuchsia highlights. She had always been the one the guys went after and the one everyone liked. I mean she was a total babe and people digged it along with her killer personality.

I sighed trying to calm my thinking, "It's gonna take some time for me to get used to this... Like awhile."

"Then tell Serah that. I know she'll understand. She just wants for you to support her. Because she loves you L.", Fang told me. She was so right. I was happy I'd came over here. I actually felt a little better.

"Alright.", I said nodding, "I'll try."

And with that I drove back home. The whole way I was telling myself this would all be okay and it wasn't the end of the world. I coached myself on how to approach them. No getting mad and yelling was the top priority in this.

When I got there I was relatively calm. That is until I opened the door and stepped into the living room. There I found Snow groping my sister against a wall, their mouths seeming to be glued together.

I cleared my throat and Serah jumped looking at me. Her eyes said busted and of course Snow just moved his mouth to her neck. She pushed on him a little bit and he stopped, looking in my direction, "Oh hey Light. You're back. We weren't expecting you to be here for awhile."

"Obviously.", I said a little coldly. Then I shook my head trying to be more merrier, "Yeah uh I'm back. I just wanted to say that it's gonna take me awhile to get used to you guys. But I'm gonna try. Cause I love ya Ser. I love you to death."

"Oh I love you too Lightening.", she said crossing the room and hugging me with misty eyes. This is what I was here for I reminded myself. To help and watch over Serah. I just had to keep telling myself that.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Hope's P.O.V

"I think you'd better get to bed Hope. It's eleven and you've got school in the morning. Dahj is already in bed so maybe you best be going too.", Sazh said to me. I was living with him now so I thought I ought to be good. For my mom.

Sazh was one of my mom's good friends. I'd been forced to move to Palumpolum from my own home and town. After my mom... Past away...

I shook my head looking at Sazh, "Sure thing. I'll see you in the morning.", I said climbing the stairs to my room. I had been living with him and his five year old boy Dauj for almost nine days now. And tomorrow is Monday and it's my first day at PH (Palumpolum High). It was the beginning of sophomore year for me. No friends. No family. Not one thing seemed to be going for me. Just me and this big bad world I lived in. Wonderful... I fell asleep quickly and dreamed of her once again...

**LINE BREAK**

I awoke the next morning in a daze to the sound of Sazh's voice from downstairs. It took me a few minutes to actually get out of bed and dress but I did it. I didn't bother with my whitish hair. Just like always it laid down going in whatever direction it wanted. I was unfortunately short. Five five. But you know that's life.

When I finally made it downstairs Dahj was finishing up his breakfast and mine was on the table in the spot across from him, "You'd better eat up. We leave in eight minutes.", Sazh said. He was dressed in a suit and tie. Freshmen teacher.

"I'm not hungry.", I muttered.

Sazh looked at me with sad eyes and put his hand on my arm, "I know it's tough Hope but you'll get through this. I'll help you."

I didn't say anything because I didn't know, "Yeah Hope. You get thwough this. Jus think. Now we both don't have a mommy. We're like real bwothers now."

"Dahj.", Sazh said in a scolding voice.

"No it's okay Sazh. You're right Dahj.", I said nodding, "We're like real brothers now.", I said and walked out to the car.

**LINE BREAK**

At school I felt like an outcast, as expected. I went to all my classes learning absolutely nothing. Geometry was gay because I hated math. Biology 2 was dumb because I had no interest in science what-so-ever. Gym was retarded because I had a ho gym teacher that made me have nothing but apathy for the class. Lunch was a drag since I had no friends yet. Or really it may just stay that way since you know it's me...

So I ended up eating lunch alone at an empty table. Or really just pondering it. Then all of a sudden a girl came and sat down in front of me, "Hiya. You're the new student right? I'm Vanille Dia Oerba. We have the same classes before this."

She was all giggly and girly and so not my type. I remembered her in my classes though. She was always smiling, all bubbly. She had flaming locks of auburn hair that was in pigtails laying on her shoulder and green eyes. She was a few inches taller than me but I was short so yeah. She was a skinny girl and had a little skirt and tank top on. She seemed nice and was pretty. Even though she wasn't my type.

"I'm Hope. Hope Esthiem. And yeah I'm the new student.", I muttered.

She smiled wider, "Well what brings you to Palumpolum?", she asked.

I hesitated, "Oh well my parents thought it would be good if I came and lived with their friend Sazh.", I said. She didn't need to know anything important about me.

"Mr. Katzroy?", she asked.

Crap, "Oh uh ya. You know Sazh?"

"Oh do I! Mr. Katzroy is one of my favorite teachers ever. I enjoyed him so much in ninth grade.", she enthused.

I did my best to smile for her, "Yeah Sazh is a cool dude. I, of course, didn't have him but I'm sure he's an awesome teacher."

"Oh he is. By the way how old are you?", she asked.

"Sixteen. And yourself?"

She was still smiling, "Seventeen. So I'm older. How marvelous! OOo well it looks like lunch is over. What's you next class?", she asked standing up after look-ing around.

I looked around too seeing almost everyone was gone and stood up, "Calculus."

"You're taking calculus too? Wow I think we may have the same schedule all day! This is sooo exciting!", she all but yelled as we walked, her practically dancing, to calculus.

I just did my best to smile as we took our seats. She naturally sat beside me. "You don't talk much. That's okay though. I guess I can talk enough for the both of us. So any reason why you're parents wanted you to move out?"

I shook my head, "Well it's really just me and my mom and she just thought it would be a good change for me.", I was surprising myself by how easily I was talking about my mother.

"Ohh well where did daddy go?"

I shrugged, "No idea. Left before I was born. Don't care though. It was always just me and mother and that's how I liked it. But it's cool to live with Sazh now."

"Well that's sad. So you still will see your mommy?"

Just then the teacher called us to attention and we began class which I was thankful for. I, again, didn't learn anything in class. Too much thinking about my mom I guess...

At the end of class Vanille followed me to my next class, along with the last couple. She had been right. We had the same schedule. Joy. And she did have enough to say for the both of us. She rarely asked me questions, always talking about her life. I tried to listen best I could. Seemed to work because she just kept on, her mouth going faster than a race car driver. I didn't mind though.

"Hope did you hear me?"

"Oh what? Huh?" we were on our way to our lockers, which were so conveniently next to each other, after last period and I hadn't been listening to her. So caught up in my nothingness.

"I asked if you wanted a ride home. I know Mr. Katzroy likes to stay after and help with tutoring.", she said not at all offended by my zoning out.

I looked at her trying to come up with an excuse, "Oh no that's alright. I wouldn't wanna be a bother. I can just wait for Sazh. It's alright."

She waved a hand dismissively, "Oh it's no trouble at all. Fang would be more than happy to drive you. She should be here in a few minutes. C'mon. We'll go by Mr. Katzroy's room real quick and straighten it all out."

And just like that this bubbly unaware girl pulled me quickly to a classroom before I could come up with any excuse. "Well hello there Vanille. I haven't seen you in a while. I see you've met Hope.", Sazh said smiling softly as we walked into his classroom.

"Oh I sure did Mr. Katzroy. How's Dauj?" she asked.

Sazh kept on smiling, "Oh you know how five year olds are. You should really come over sometime though. I know he'd love that. He used to just love playing toys with you last year.", anyone else would have thought Sazh was hitting on Vanille but I knew better. Sazh wasn't like that. And Vanille either from what I got of her. She'd be more like a daughter to him.

"I'll have to do that sometime. But down to why we're here.", Vanille said breaking me out of my thoughts again, "I know you like helping with tutoring and I'm sure Hope here wouldn't want to wait for you. So I was thinking Fang could drop him off. We wouldn't mind at all. It would give me more time to get to know him too." she said with a smile.

"What a wonderful idea." Sazh said, "You should go on and do that Hope. Or even better. How about you hang out with Vanille and her sister for a little while? I've got to take Dauj to his lesson so I could pick you up after. Around 7 work?" he asked looking at Vanille.

She smiled and nodded looking at me with bright eyes, "That would be great! Right Hope?"

I gave a tight smile. How I loved being volunteered to things I thought sarcastically. "Sounds... Fun." I managed to say.

"Alright it's all settled then. I'll see you later then.", Sazh said looking back at his papers on the desk.

I was pulled once again by this random girl out to the front where her sister awaited. Fang seemed okay. Pretty. She smiled but not that gleaming one her sister always had, thank the heavens above!

"Well whose your friend?", Fang asked as we slid into the car.

Vanille made introductions then, "He's living with Mr. Katzroy. You remember him from your freshman year, right?", she asked. I zoned out then for a second, not caring about her explaining. I already knew after all.

When I started listening again I realized Fang was talking to me, "So do you like living with Mr. Katzroy, Hope?"

Here we go again I thought. "Oh yeah. He's an old friend so it's pretty comfortable."

She nodded, her black hair's fuchsia highlights coming out in the sun I noticed. "Well we can get going now but I have to go and pick Lightening up from work before we go anywhere. You don't have to be home right now do you, Hope?"

Of course Vanille answered before I could, "No he doesn't at all! Mr. Katzroy has tutoring so he won't home till late. Lets go get Lightening!"

I just sat back, putting the hood of my jacket up over my practical white hair. It was no use to try and argue with them. We would go and pick this Lightening person from work no matter what I said so I just thought it best to leave it. Fang didn't notice my silence thank goodness and just put the car in reverse, exiting the parking lot.

To my surprise we drove towards the edge of town where a small vintage store was located. A fade sign hung above the door letting the world know of the store's name. "Hip and In." What a joke I thought. This guy that was probably one of those weird music obsessed people that labeled themselves hipster or indie. Lame is what that was

"So who is Lightening anyway?", I asked after we had been sitting there for about ten minutes.

"Oh she's great!", Vanille, "She's Fang's best friend and my other practical sister. You'll love her."

I wanted to hit myself in the face. I had been under the impression it was a dude. Stupid. Before I could think about my stupidity anymore though a tall figure emerged from the store. Looking at her I wanted to hit myself even harder in the face. Lightening was positively stunning. Her hair was an odd color. A pinkish brown color but it looked good on her. It hung in a loose ponytail to the left of her and was choppy on the right. Coming into a closer view I could see her eyes were blue. The color of her hair made them pop. And she was _tall_. She made me feel inferior to her because she literally had around five inches on me. I didn't have to stand to know and I wasn't planning on it.

When she got into the passengers' side she looked back at me and I noticed something in her eyes. I wasn't sure what it is but it was definitely there. Sorrow maybe. Or animosity.

"And this is?" her eyebrow rose and her voice was something I can't explain.

"Hope.", Vanille, again, said my name popping the _p_.

Lightening flashed a half fake smile, "I'm Lightening."

Blinking I tried to remember how to use my voice. I went to open my mouth and then closed it again, earning an actual smile from Lightening. She was getting ready to turn when I made the biggest mistake of my life and actually spoke to her.

"I thought you were a guy."

Okay I was definitely going to hit myself in the face now…


End file.
